


Algo entre o Céu e o Inferno

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Livro de histórias, desastres e amores que não tem limites, nem em cima e nem embaixo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Algo entre o Céu e o Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Livro de histórias, desastres e amores que não tem limites, nem em cima e nem embaixo.

     Era só mais um dia.

     Lutz não sabia mais a quanto tempo estava agachado olhando a escuridão. Não sabia que horas eram, muito menos se faltava muito tempo para o Sol nascer. Ainda assim não pensava nisso, concentrado em ouvir, ver, reagir, sobreviver. Sua Thompson apontava para a frente e ele estava preparado. A imaginação ou nervosismo o faziam ver o inimigo à frente, aparecendo pelas sombras com suas roupas marcadas pela suástica, prontos para dizimar todos os aliados que vissem pela frente.

     O caminho até ali lhe tinha dado muito tempo para pensar. O dia que seria futuramente chamado de dia D fora uma tática brilhante e mesmo que não soubessem disso naquele momento a importância do do sucesso só deixava os soldados mais nervosos. O balançar na água ao invés de acalmar deixava alguns dos soldados novatos ainda mais desconfortáveis. O loiro não estava.

     Durante as horas de viagem, sentado ao lado dele um companheiro que orava desesperadamente o acalmava. Lutz não contava com nenhum tipo de proteção de proteção divina, não pediria e preferia que qualquer coisa que fosse dirigido para si pelos que estavam “lá em cima” fosse dirigida ao companheiro ao seu lado porque um milagre não o salvaria, mas dois, talvez tivesse algum efeito. Ainda assim as orações lhe traziam memórias boas que consolavam seu espírito com uma carícia carinhosa e cheia de esperança.

     Naquela hora sabia que estava pronto para morrer.

     Preparado.

     Aquilo não era uma afirmativa suicida, ou heroica. Não acreditava que o que fazia era minimamente heroico, mas acreditava que estavam fazendo o errado pelo motivo certo, ao lutarem pela causa que acreditavam. Lutz não era idiota, não fechara os olhos para o que o seu governo fazia, mas achava que o mundo não precisava de Hitler para dizimá-los, encarcerá-los… Corrompê-los pelas crenças mais sórdidas do mundo, uma ilusão sem liberdade para ninguém.

     Lutz queria acreditar que o que faria quando chegasse à terra mudaria o futuro, mas isso só aconteceria se a guerra fosse ganha. Acreditava em campos com flores, ruas pacíficas onde crianças correriam de um lado para o outro brincando e sorrindo sem medo que suas cores raças ou crenças os trouxessem sofrimento. Era um guerreiro, gostava das guerras, da bagunça e do cheiro de pólvora, mas seu interior queria paz para outras pessoas. Para o outro rapaz que estava ao seu lado murmurando baixinho.

     Só que naquele momento nada disso passava por sua cabeça. A oração trazia em sua mente uma pessoa especial. De cabelos loiros um pouquinho mais escuros que os seus, olhos caramelo e simplesmente de fala nada delicada. Com os olhos fechados podia imaginar o conforto de sua casa, o tapete peludo, mas nada caro ou realmente confortável, onde sentou-se na última vez com ele. Quase podia sentir em como pegou-o pelo pulso com cuidado o puxando para que se sentasse na sua frente.

     Tinha passado os braços pela cintura do anjo, abraçando-o. As costas dele se encontrando com seu peito, o cheiro que exalou do corpo alheio quando recostou o queixo na volta entre o ombro e o pescoço de Ariel. O prendera ali por alguns segundos apenas exalando o perfume fresco que escapava do corpo alheio. Os cabelos dele roçavam em seu rosto que exibia um meio sorriso, simplesmente amando aquele momento calmo que vinha antes da tempestade.

     O beijou na bochecha. O apertou antes de fazer cócegas, observando o corpo se contorcer, pare sorrindo ao ouvi-lo resmungar e segurar suas mãos, escorregando para mais longe do seu corpo ao deitar no chão de maneira desajeitada. Lutz o puxara de volta depois pelo braço da forma mais delicada que conseguiu e novamente o agarrou naquele abraço. Resmungou um “Não se mexa tanto assim” divertido enquanto recebia um “Eu devia ter te acertado” de volta.

     Foi um dia curto, mas doce. O anjo não podia ficar por muito tempo, mas o tempo que ele ficava era feliz e fazia a alma do loiro calma e ainda mais animada. Lutz não desejava mais do que aquilo que podia ter de Ariel e era o bastante que pudesse vê-lo hora ou outra. Não contou daquele leve aperto e dos arrepios que vinham percorrendo o seu corpo, porque não estava assustado. Aquele persentimento era mais como um aviso do que  algum tipo de mal agouro. Ao abrir os olhos e ver que estava no navio em direção ao continente, o aviso continuava ali. Ainda assim não tinha medo. Sorriu ao sentir o beijo de despedida que deu ao amado antes que o visse ir. 

     - Você está sorrindo? - Ouviu o rapaz ao seu lado dizer, virando-se para ele e finalmente vendo que era observado com certo espanto. Assim como alguns outros, aqueles com menos esperança que estavam por perto fizeram o mesmo. 

     - Eu não deveria? - Naquele ponto não se importava mais se eles lhe olhavam como um louco porque esse olhar o tinha acompanhado por todo o caminho. Alguns de seus colegas não confiavam no descendente de Alemão, mas ali estava ele lutando contra seu "próprio povo". Para uns ele era um medroso, um merda que estava tentando fugir dos socos da sociedade de grande parte do mundo, enquanto outros se sentiam melhor em ver que mesmo um visível Alemão como Lutz era contra o que Hitler fazia e estava lutando. Ouviu alguns sussurros, palavrões ditos de forma baixa e ofensas, alguns até mais alto. Mas não se importou ao continuar. - Estava me lembrando de quando um anjo me desejou boa sorte.

     - Estamos indo para a guerra, você pode não voltar e está feliz se lembrado disso? - O rapaz ao seu lado pareceu abismado. Foi quando parou para pensar. Lembrar de seus entes queridos, amores, famílias deveria deixar alguns dos homens mais desanimados. Porque poderiam nunca mais vê-lo, a maioria não iria mesmo mais vê-los, senão todos, ainda assim o loiro apenas sorriu pequeno, mas animado como se ao invés de ir para uma guerra, estivesse indo para uma reunião entre amigos.

     Ele poderia fazer algum comentário desanimador. Sabia que não iria voltar, seu instinto gritava isso a cada batida dentro de seu peito, mas Lutz iria lutar como se fosse. Porque se não fizesse o que tinha de ser feito só sobraria arrependimentos. Abandonara tudo para estar ali como um voluntário, e não como um jovem recrutado como a maioria ali era, porque queria fazer a coisa certa. Passara por três batalhas e ainda estava vivo, queria acreditar que era porque aquele era o lugar que devia estar naquele momento. 

     - Não leve tão à sério tudo que eu digo. - Sorriu de leve ao mentir. - Eu só estava nervoso... Eu sorrio quando fico nervoso, não sei lidar com isso achei melhor falar algo que parecesse fazer sentido. 

     A sua resposta estranhamente pareceu acalmar as pessoas ao redor que estavam prestando atenção na conversa para que não prestassem atenção nos próprios pensamentos. Lutz se perguntou quantos dele ainda veria, quantos deles ainda o veriam futuramente. Se sentiu preenchido com aquela leve esperança que talvez ainda não fosse realmente sua hora e o estranho sentimento fosse só alguma paranoia ou ansiedade. A viagem decorreu seguida com orações que se tornaram mais constantes, assim como as zombarias e palavras, até que finalmente avistassem o continente. Aquele silêncio só não foi maior que o silencio que prosseguia a morte. 

     Agora, naquele exato momento, estava ali em Omaha à mais de dois dias. O sol começava a nascer quando finalmente avistou o primeiro inimigo. E finalmente a orquestra da morte voltara a tocar. Lutz sequer piscou quando foi sujo pelo sangue do companheiro ao seu lado, inutilizando mais dois, matando mais três, acertando um quarto para que outro matasse. Abaixou-se, escondendo todo o corpo para que pudesse recarregar, o tempo certo de se levantar, mas antes que voltasse à atirar sentiu uma grande dor, seguida por outra e outra, sequer lhe dando tempo para pensar. Quando finalmente o choque passou estava no chão, as vistas ficando escuras, o rosto de frente ao corpo que caiu minutos antes do seu. 

     Ele não tinha medo de morrer, por isso quando avistou aquela silhueta sequer tremeu. A criatura no meio da guerra, um homem de cabelos negros e pele pálida se virou em sua direção e pôde sentir os olhos prateados como se eles vissem sua alma. Ele vestia uma farda como os dos inimigos, mas todo em negro, como se a luz e a claridade fosse sugada completamente apenas ao se aproximar dele. Os olhos pesaram ainda mais, a respiração mais densa, a visão mais embaraçada. E assim que aquele soldado deu o último passo para perto.... Sua consciência se fora. 

     Não teve nada ao passar por sua mente nos segundos antes da verdadeira morte. Nada que o primeiro juiz precisasse julgar para ter certeza de qual era o caminho daquela alma. Lutz não tinha arrependimentos levianos. Ele vivera sua vida e tomara suas decisões e mesmo o que faltou poderia ser recuperado depois. As experiências que não teve e os amores que não viveu. Era parte da natureza humana continuar, aprender o que ainda não tinha aprendido. Um dia ele retornaria naquele lugar para ter os amores que não tivera naquela. 

     Irmãos, pais, filhos... Viver no futuro que estava ali ajudando a criar.

     Aquilo era só o começo.


End file.
